1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for decorating a surface made of materials such as wood and plastic, and in particular, to a heat transcription film which is capable of showing various metallic patterns transcribed on a surface of an object together with inherent surface patterns of the object or of showing various metallic patterns transcribed on the surface of an object together with various colors printed on the object without damage of the transcribed object, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, in order to show metallic patterns on a frame, the surface of the frame is firstly processed (or preprocessed) by painting or transcribing a film, then a transcription film made of ink in which a pigment such as bronze or aluminum powders is added, or a transcription film having a metallic effect, is directly heat-transcribed to the surface of the frame.
For example, in order to show a metallic effect on a surface of a object such as a frame, furniture, and interior finish of buildings made of materials such as wood or synthetic resin, the first or second transcription is made on the surface of the transcribed object by use of a nonmetallic transcription film with a predetermined design, then the transcription film is heat-transcribed by a hot plate with desired characters or patterns.
But, the transcription film having a metallic effect should be peeled from the transcribed object in order to show colors on required parts of the transcribed object, because the transcription film covers colors on the surface resulting from the first surface treatment of the transcribed object.
A manufacturing method of a transcription film for showing a metallic effect on an object such as stationery or fancy goods is as follows:
A print manufactured as a release agent is coated on a polyester film with, metallic patterns is printed thereon in order to shown a partial deposition effect, a water-ink is printed on a part other than metallic patterns, and the polyester film is deposited. Then, the film deposited on a water-ink printed part is separated from the print together with the water-ink by rinsing. Therefore, there are only metallic patterns left on the print to show a partial deposition effect. Finally, after coating the print with an adhesive in a printing machine, the transcription film is manufactured.
However, the transcription film and its manufacturing method according to the prior art have problems as follows:
Problem 1
A metallic design of a transcription film using ink, which is made by mixing a pigment containing metallic powders, for example bronze or aluminum powders, cannot be used/seen for a long time, because a brightness of the pigment containing metallic powders fades quickly. In other words, surface colors of the transcribed object vary with time because physical properties of ink made by mixing a pigment containing metallic powders changed with time. Therefore, the products made by using the above transcription film are not of high quality, nor is their quality, even if high, maintained for a long time. Furthermore, the transcription film cannot be provided with various patterns.
Problem 2
A heat transcription film according to prior arts can show a metallic effect, but because it is covered on a first surface treatment color of a transcribed object made of materials such as wood, plastic, and aluminum, the first surface treatment color cannot be seen. Therefore, in order to show inherent color of the transcribed object, the heat transcription film should be partially separated from the object.
Problem 3
A hot stamping transcription film according to prior arts can be transcribed onto desired parts of a transcribed object with the use of a hot plate in which necessary letters or patterns are transcribed, but a transcribed object with various patterns cannot be manufactured because a roller cannot be designed with various patterns.
Problem 4
A deposited print according to the prior arts allows patterns to be transcribed on whole sides of a transcribed object, so that patterns of a printed film formed on a deposited layer obscure metallic patterns. Therefore, resulting products have a poor metallic effect. Furthermore, manufacturing expenses of the resulting transcribed object are increased because a transcription film with ink-printed patterns is firstly or secondly transcribed, and metallic patterns are made by additionally transcribing a separate layer to the transcribed object in manufacturing a transcribed object with a metallic effect.
Problem 5
In a method for manufacturing a transcription film for a partial metallic effect according to prior arts, a partial metallic effect deposited part A and a part B other than A are deposited with metals, and the part B should be peeled. In other words, the method for manufacturing a transcription film further comprises a rinse step. Therefore, the method suffers from a complicated process, long working hours, high manufacturing costs, and environmental pollution due to a wastewater from the rinse process.
Problem 6
A method for manufacturing a transcribed object equipped with a metallic foil, manufactured by transcribing the metallic foil to a transcribed object such as clothes, comprising the steps of combining a deposited transcription film and clothes according to prior arts, aging them for 24 hours or more and curing them, and eliminating the cured, deposited transcription film from clothes.
However, the method has disadvantages in that the process is complicated and large, intricate patterns cannot be obtained.
It is an object of the invention to provide a heat transcription film that can show various metallic patterns with a base color or patterns of a transcribed object, or with various colors printed on the transcribed object without causing damage to the transcribed object, and a method for manufacturing the same.
It is another object of the invention to provide a heat transcription film that can be bonded to a transcribed object by heat and pressure applying means, and show various metallic patterns with a base color of the transcribed object, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Furthermore, it is another object of the invention to provide a heat transcription film that can be bonded to a transcribed object by heat and pressure applying means, and show various colored metallic patterns with various colors printed on the transcribed object, and a manufacturing method thereof.
In order to accomplish the object of the present invention, there is provided a heat transcription film comprising, a substrate film, a release agent layer formed on said substrate film, a color-ink printed layer formed on said release agent layer, a transparent-ink printed layer formed on said color-ink printed layer, a aluminum (Al) layer formed on said transparent-ink printed layer, and a partially bonded layer partially coated on said Al layer with a binder or adhesive in order to bind a predetermined object and partially show a color of said color-ink printed layer from the predetermined transcribed object.
The above objects could be also accomplished by further comprising a printed layer between the partially bonded layer and a transcribed object.
In order to accomplish the object of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing the heat transcription film comprising the steps of: forming a release agent layer on a predetermined substrate film; forming a color-ink printed layer on said release agent layer; forming a transparent-ink printed layer on said color-ink printed layer; depositing an Al layer on said transparent-ink printed layer; and forming a partially bonded layer partially coated on a portion of said Al layer in order to bond to a predetermined transcribed object and show a color of said color-ink printed layer.
The above objects could be also accomplished by further comprising forming a printed layer between a partial bonded layer and a transcribed object.